List of Cyber Sliders (Dantescifi)
The Cyber Sliders are surfboard-like devices capable of jet propelled flight. They serve as the Megarangers' primary form of transportation with one for each color. Their American counterparts are the Galaxy Gliders from Power Rangers in Space. They also come in toy form. Here is the list of the Cyber Sliders (with color names in parenthesis): *Cyber Slider 1 (red) *Cyber Slider 2 (black) *Cyber Slider 3 (blue) *Cyber Slider 4 (yellow) *Cyber Slider 5 (pink) *Cyber Slider 6 (silver) *Cyber Slider 7 (green) *Cyber Slider 8 (purple) *Cyber Slider 9 (orange) *Cyber Slider 10 (crimson) *Cyber Slider 11 (navy) *Cyber Slider 12 (white) *Cyber Slider 13 (gold) *Cyber Slider 14 (teal) *Cyber Slider 15 (brown) *Cyber Slider 16 (indigo) *Cyber Slider 17 (saffron) *Cyber Slider 18 (amethyst) *Cyber Slider 19 (vermilion) *Cyber Slider 20 (chartreuse) *Cyber Slider 21 (magenta) *Cyber Slider 22 (viridian) *Cyber Slider 23 (burgundy) *Cyber Slider 24 (powder blue) *Cyber Slider 25 (scarlet) *Cyber Slider 26 (cyan) *Cyber Slider 27 (azure) *Cyber Slider 28 (lavender) *Cyber Slider 29 (gray) *Cyber Slider 30 (beige) *Cyber Slider 31 (cerulean) *Cyber Slider 32 (slate) *Cyber Slider 33 (cobalt) *Cyber Slider 34 (gunmetal) *Cyber Slider 35 (copper) *Cyber Slider 36 (bronze) *Cyber Slider 37 (khaki) *Cyber Slider 38 (citrine) *Cyber Slider 39 (maroon) *Cyber Slider 40 (olive) *Cyber Slider 41 (peach) *Cyber Slider 42 (cream) *Cyber Slider 43 (sangria) *Cyber Slider 44 (plum) *Cyber Slider 45 (emerald) *Cyber Slider 46 (cerise) *Cyber Slider 47 (mauve) *Cyber Slider 48 (moccasin) *Cyber Slider 49 (aquamarine) *Cyber Slider 50 (pearl) *Cyber Slider 51 (turquoise) *Cyber Slider 52 (platinum) *Cyber Slider 53 (tan) *Cyber Slider 54 (bittersweet) *Cyber Slider 55 (periwinkle) *Cyber Slider 56 (sapphire) *Cyber Slider 57 (fuchsia) *Cyber Slider 58 (dark green) *Cyber Slider 59 (mahogany) *Cyber Slider 60 (sea green) *Cyber Slider 61 (claret) *Cyber Slider 62 (lime) *Cyber Slider 63 (amber) *Cyber Slider 64 (ecru) *Cyber Slider 65 (taupe) *Cyber Slider 66 (tawny) *Cyber Slider 67 (lilac) *Cyber Slider 68 (ochre) *Cyber Slider 69 (sepia) *Cyber Slider 70 (celadon) *Cyber Slider 71 (rust) *Cyber Slider 72 (orchid) *Cyber Slider 73 (ash gray) *Cyber Slider 74 (steel blue) *Cyber Slider 75 (sky blue) *Cyber Slider 76 (burnt orange) *Cyber Slider 77 (brick red) *Cyber Slider 78 (caramel) *Cyber Slider 79 (marigold) *Cyber Slider 80 (burnt sienna) *Cyber Slider 81 (verdigris) *Cyber Slider 82 (indochine) *Cyber Slider 83 (carmine) *Cyber Slider 84 (linen) *Cyber Slider 85 (goldenrod) *Cyber Slider 86 (butterscotch) *Cyber Slider 87 (heliotrope) *Cyber Slider 88 (dark gray) *Cyber Slider 89 (harlequin) *Cyber Slider 90 (amaranth) *Cyber Slider 91 (ultramarine) *Cyber Slider 92 (royal blue) *Cyber Slider 93 (garnet) *Cyber Slider 94 (ebony) *Cyber Slider 95 (ivory) *Cyber Slider 96 (thistle) *Cyber Slider 97 (jade) *Cyber Slider 98 (auburn) *Cyber Slider 99 (sienna) *Cyber Slider 100 (cadet blue) *Cyber Slider 101 (dark brown) *Cyber Slider 102 (orange peel) *Cyber Slider 103 (hunter green) *Cyber Slider 104 (salmon) *Cyber Slider 105 (avocado) *Cyber Slider 106 (wisteria) *Cyber Slider 107 (persimmon) *Cyber Slider 108 (apricot) *Cyber Slider 109 (brass) *Cyber Slider 110 (ruby) *Cyber Slider 111 (mint) *Cyber Slider 112 (forest green) *Cyber Slider 113 (aubergine) *Cyber Slider 114 (hazel) *Cyber Slider 115 (topaz) *Cyber Slider 116 (bisque) *Cyber Slider 117 (spring green) *Cyber Slider ∞ (rainbow) Category:Arsenal